


Our Little Secret, yea?

by deadbyhead



Series: AllGin Oneshots [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 3 times hijikata got his dick sucked and the 1 time he actually came, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gintoki, Class 3Z - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, i still dont know how to tag srry !!, kind of hjgn oriented but i tried to include as much tkgn as possible !!!, takasugi is a supportive bf prove me wrong, there's kind of plot but this is majority smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbyhead/pseuds/deadbyhead
Summary: Hijikata had been hopelessly in love with Ginpachi Sensei since the moment he first laid eyes on him three years ago.And one day, Hijikata saw Ginpachi Sensei getting fucked by the scary school nurse in his classroom.How does Hijikata confront the teacher with this secret?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: AllGin Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177304
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Our Little Secret, yea?

**Author's Note:**

> me: *in the middle of writing a diff hjtkgn fic*  
> me: haha but what if
> 
> merry christmas and enjoy reading !! <33

Hijikata had been hopelessly in love with Ginpachi Sensei since the moment he first laid eyes on him three years ago. 

The raven-haired male was known for his extreme punctuation back in middle school, and it was no exception on the first day of highschool. Arriving an hour early to the new school, it gave Hijikata the opportunity to roam around the building to ingrain the layout into his brain. As he walked down the hallways, Hijikata peered into each classroom through the door’s window out of pure curiosity but there was nothing interesting in any of them - they were all identical. However, just when Hijikata was about to give up, there was one classroom that contained something different inside. Instead of the typical empty teacher’s desk facing rows of wooden desks, the desk was already littered with disorganized papers and empty candy wrappers, and the first row of desks was pushed and clumped together. And oh, almost forgot to mention, there was an adult male laying across the desks. 

Hijikata squinted - the male inside the classroom looked like he was sleeping. As quiet as possible, Hijikata opened the door and stepped into the classroom. He shut the door behind him. It was only Hijikata and the unconscious male in here. He tiptoed over to the desks to allow himself a closer inspection of the mysterious person.

Hijikata felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he stared at the gorgeous resting face - they had pale skin that was accompanied with long, dark eyelashes that hit against their circular glasses, a nose that was perfectly chiseled, and full lips that completed the entire package. The only flaw Hijikata could point out was his hair; why was it so wavy? 

For a couple of months now, Hijikata had realized he was into males, and the man sleeping across him wholeheartedly confirmed any doubts. Hijikata wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring at the adult sleeping but he noticed a dust speckle that landed on the male’s hair. (To this day, Hijikata swears that there really was something on the other’s bangs, that that was not an excuse to touch the other like Ginpachi Sensei thinks.) He brought a shaky hand up to the other’s face and gently brushed away the dust. The other stirred at the touch. Hijikata immediately retracted his hand and held it against his chest with his other hand. His heartbeat rang through his eardrums, completely deafening the male from hearing anything else than the thunderous beats. Hijikata knew he could have run away and never been caught, but deep down, he wanted to be caught. He wanted this man’s attention on him. 

Slowly, the male laying across the multiple desks opened their eyes and gave Hijikata a brief glance before he rose to stretch his stiff body. Their buttoned teal shirt untucked itself from their pants as the male stretched their arms upwards. The tiniest sliver of exposed skin caught Hijikata’s attention, quickly causing his face to redden at the mere sight. Hijikata diverted his eyes away - fuck, why was he getting so flustered over this?

Finally, the male finished his stretches and gazed at Hijikata. He cleared his throat to catch Hijikata’s attention. The raven-haired male felt his palms lined with sweat as two dark red orbs stared into Hijikata’s own ocean blue ones. Were those contacts? Surely red irises don’t exist in the world.

Hijikata’s mind was running a thousand miles per second at how to explain to the other why he was standing there until it completely blanked out at what the other then proceeded to do. 

“Our little secret, yea?” The male said, voice gravelly from just being woken up. He brought a finger up to his lips and winked at Hijikata. 

Hijikata’s mouth ran dry. All he could have possibly done was nod, and that’s exactly what Hijikata did. If Hijikata’s heartbeat was a tiny bit quieter, he would have been able to hear the other’s amused chuckle as he whipped around and rushed out of the classroom. The men’s bathroom door swung open as Hijikata ran towards the sink to splash water on him. The mirror reflected back an embarrassed Hijikata with his cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears burning red. Hijikata smacked his face with water in an attempt to cool it down. The male groaned as he recalled the events that occurred - he can’t believe how much of a cherry-boy he acted just now. But a tiny, quivering smile made its way onto Hijikata's face at the realization that the two were now bound by this silly little secret. 

Later that day, Hijikata discovered that the male’s name was Ginpachi Sensei and that he was a homeroom teacher for the third-year students. That information saddened the male - Hijikata had hoped he would be able to see the perm head every day without stooping so low as to stalk the male.

The next time Hijikata ran into the other male was when Hijikata caught them smoking on the school rooftop during the lunch break. Seeing him after a couple of weeks since the first incident had momentarily freaked the teenager out. Hijikata wanted to redeem himself from their first meeting and impress him instead. Once he calmed down, Hijikata took a deep breath and felt his palms lined with sweat as he walked up towards the teacher that had been resting on the railing, staring out onto the courtyard. He didn’t want the other to notice how nervous he was, so as cool and suave as Hijikata can be, he called out to the wavy-haired male. 

“I don’t think you’re allowed to be smoking on school premises, Sensei.”

Ginpachi Sensei swung his head around and looked at Hijikata. He blew out a cloud of smoke. “It’s not a cigarette, it’s a lollipop. I’m licking it so fast that it started to smoke at the end,” the teacher retorted, his voice completely flat. The man’s aloofness had completely thrown Hijikata off his rhythm - what kind of excuse was that? The delusional statement caused a loud laugh to leave Hijikata’s body.

“Pipe down kid, you’ll attract attention,” Ginpachi Sensei sighed before turning away from Hijikata. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you let me have a drag,” blurted Hijikata. The young male surprised himself with that outburst; how desperate Hijikata must be to be saying petty things like that. He just wanted the teacher to keep his eyes only on him. 

Hijikata saw Ginpachi Sensei visibly perk up at the proposition. Turning back around, he gave Hijikata a teasing smirk. “Our little secret, yea?”

“Yea.”

After that day, Hijikata had developed a nicotine addiction. But more importantly, Hijikata now would try to talk to Ginpachi Sensei during any free time the student had throughout the day. The two had grown close over the years, but it never went beyond a teacher-student relationship. 

The first time Hijikata had any sexual thoughts regarding the teacher was when he saw a hickey on their neck during the second year of high school. It was after school when Hijikata visited the teacher in his classroom. Ginpachi Sensei had his back facing away from Hijikata as he shuffled through the papers on his desk trying to find the info sheet on the effects to the body from too much mayonnaise.

“It should be here somewhere… I definitely remember printing it to give to you, Hijikata. Reading it will cleanse you of your sick addiction,” Ginpachi Sensei complained, lifting the binders up on his desk to check if the sheet was underneath. When the teacher didn’t see it there either, he clicked his tongue and continued to rummage through his belongings.

But Hijikata wasn’t listening to the other’s grumbles; all his attention was focused on the darkening hickey imprinted on the nape of their neck. He felt frustration and jealousy building up within him, which Hijikata hated the feeling of. The teenager blinked away his emotions and suddenly remembered the bandaid that he kept in his pocket in case of emergencies. Hijikata hurriedly fished it out and opened the packaging up. Without a word, Hijikata placed the bandaid onto the hickey in an attempt to hide it from anyone else seeing it. The sudden touch had startled Ginpachi Sensei, jumping out of his skin and loudly yelping. When he whipped around to scold the student, Hijikata tapped the back of his own neck. 

“I can see the remnants of your night yesterday, Sensei,” Hijikata said very softly, almost inaudible if he wasn’t standing so close to the perm head.

Ginpachi Sensei’s face full of irritation had quickly transitioned into one pertaining embarrassment. He awkwardly muttered a quiet thank you. A hand moved up to give his neck a smooth over. Hijikata said nothing as his eyes followed their hand’s movement. The flustered male then made a pleading gesture and asked, “Our little secret, yea?” 

Hijikata finally tore his eyes away from Ginpachi Sensei, scoffing as he swore to secrecy like always. He excused himself and went home. Later that night, Hijikata had his first wet dream that featured Ginpachi Sensei which led to him jerking off to a certain man for the first time.

And that left the teenager where he was today. Throughout the three years Hijikata had known Ginpachi Sensei, he planned to confess to the male after graduation that was about less than two months away. He had turned 18 recently too (Ginpachi Sensei got him a keychain with a figurine of the mascot from his favourite mayonnaise company for his birthday. Hijikata couldn’t decide where he should hang it, so it’s been kept in his school uniform’s breast pocket all this time) which Hijikata hoped would play in his favour. The raven-haired male had already accepted the fate of Ginpachi Sensei rejecting him since he had never shown any affection or admiration to the same sex. Hijikata thought he knew everything about the other male. This is why Hijikata was at a loss for words at the sight he was witnessing. 

There Ginpachi Sensei was, laid down on his desk getting absolutely wrecked from behind by the scary school nurse. The pink tie he wore today was stuffed into his mouth to muffle his moans and his wrists were held by the nurse as he thrusted into the teacher’s hole. The wavy-haired’s buttoned teal shirt was completely opened, revealing his muscular pecs bouncing at every movement delivered by the other male. Despite Hijikata standing on the opposite side of the door, he could still clearly point out the bite marks that littered across the teacher’s chest. The broad and muscular chest that Hijikata always dreamed about.

Hijikata couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight - his mouth running dry as the nurse continued to feverishly slam against Ginpachi Sensei’s abused hole. The teenager would be lying if he said he never had sexual thoughts about the teacher over the years, but that was just that - sexual thoughts. Nothing more. 

It dawned on Hijikata that he actually knew nothing about the teacher. The realization left a sour taste in his mouth but now was not the time to be bitter. He hastily shook away the negative thoughts and focused once again on the pair of males inside the classroom.

Ginpachi Sensei’s long legs were tightly wrapped around the nurse’s waist, as if he didn’t want the other to leave his insides. There was drool running down the side of Ginpachi Sensei’s face from the wet cloth inside his mouth and his bangs were sticking to his forehead. His eyes were rolled back until the nurse slowed their pace and momentarily stilled while they were at the hilt. Ginpachi Sensei glared upwards at the smug-looking male and tried to rock his hips before the nurse released his hold on the other’s wrists to grip at their waist to prevent any more movement. The nurse leaned over and wiped the saliva from the other’s face, kissing it in its place whilst gently removing their glasses that hung low on their nose. 

After placing the glasses to the side, he rose back up and stared down at the shaking male beneath him; their cock was standing tall, oozing precum as the nurse slowly began to thrust again. Just as a hand went to touch the neglected cock, the nurse grabbed both of Ginpachi Sensei’s legs that circled his waist and brought them up to the other’s head, effectively folding the male in half. Hijikata’s mouth was agape and his eyes bulged out of his skull; he did not know the male’s body was that flexible.

The teacher’s eyes widened as well because of the sudden change in position but it quickly shut closed as the nurse almost completely pulled out before harshly slamming back in a single thrust. Ginpachi Sensei’s large hands went over his head to grip the edge of the desk to prevent his body from sliding off due to the nurse’s deep thrusts. His pale thighs were being grasped with such force that Hijikata knew was going to bruise tomorrow.

The nurse continued these long, drawn-out thrusts for a while but Hijikata could tell both the males were losing composure. He saw Ginpachi Sensei’s body twitch when he came, his cum splayed across his stomach. The nurse shallowly thrusted a couple more times before shooting his load inside the teacher. His cum dribbled out of the leaking hole when he pulled out and let the other’s legs go limp as he released his grasp and laid down onto their chest. The nurse removed the tie soaked with saliva from Ginpachi Sensei’s mouth and threw it behind them. They both laid there, panting and basking in the aftermath of their intense sex. 

Hijikata was still standing outside the classroom, staring at the pair of males as the nurse said something inaudible that brought a light blush on the wavy-haired’s face. Ginpachi Sensei said something in return then promptly shoved the male off of him and grabbed a tissue to clean the cum on his abdomen. When he sat up on the table, he snatched another tissue to wipe away the cum that was oozing out from his ass.

The raven-haired male gulped. He knew he was hard without needing to look down. Just before Hijikata can rush off to find the nearest washroom stall to relieve himself, the school nurse turned their head and looked straight at him. A single emerald eye gleamed at Hijikata. A cold chill ran down Hijikata’s spine. 

The nurse gave him a knowing look before twisting back to the teacher, swiftly brushing the damped bangs away and pressing his lips against their temple. Ginpachi Sensei winced away at the overly affectionate gesture, pushing the nurse’s head away from him so he can put his discarded glasses back on. A playful grin replaced his annoyed expression when he balled up the dirty tissues and threw them at the nurse, laughing as he watched the other bat them away. 

Normally, Hijikata would have felt immense adoration and his heart pounding against his chest because of Ginpachi Sensei’s beautiful smile, but not that time. His heart was beating for a completely different reason - how is he going to explain himself to Ginpachi Sensei? _Sorry that I watched you get mercilessly fucked from behind, it’s only because I’m deeply and madly in love with you!_

The male grumbled into his palms as he sunk to his knees behind the classroom door. All the blood that built up in Hijikata’s groin had completely drained away. The sudden sounds of feet shuffling from inside the classroom startled the distressed student. Hijikata sprang up from his spot and without turning around, he sprinted away. He continued to run until he eventually reached the front door of his house.

* * *

It’s been little over a week since the incident. Which meant that this had been the longest Hijikata had gone without seeing the other male. Hijikata felt a bit deprived from the lack of Ginpachi Sensei but he wasn’t sure how to approach the teacher; Hijikata knew his heart wouldn’t survive facing a disgusted and disappointed Ginpachi Sensei. Plus, it didn’t help his conscious that Hijikata couldn’t count the number of times he had jerked off to that specific moment. 

His body and mind were at constant war - Hijikata doesn’t know how much more he can handle him terrorizing himself over this ordeal. The students that sat around him perked their heads up when Hijikata slammed his forehead against his desk. He needed to fix this, quick.

“Are you alright, Hijikata? It’s not like you to cause a commotion in class,” accused Hijikata’s homeroom teacher, Kakashi Sensei. Hijikata lifted his head up and gave everyone staring at him a (fake) apologetic look. 

“Sorry Sensei, I’m feeling a bit unwell. Can I go to the nurse’s office?”

“Hmm, alright, alright. Just make sure you’re back by the third period.”

Muttering a thank you, Hijikata calmly walked out of the classroom, picking up his pace the moment he was out of vision. The nurse’s office was at the end of the hallway to the right but that’s not where Hijikata was headed. He cut left and sped walked until he was standing outside of Ginpachi Sensei’s office. 

Hijikata didn’t realize how much his body was shaking until his right hand moved towards the doorknob. _Fuck_ , he was extremely nervous, but this had to be done. Twisting the doorknob, Hijikata pushed the door and walked into the room. 

There was nobody in here. Hijikata deadpanned at the sight of the empty office. He turned to leave but a familiar voice called out to him. 

“Hijikata?” 

Hijikata tensed up. Slowly turning around, he saw a head floating behind the wooden table that was placed in the middle of the room. 

“It is you! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I almost believed you forgot about someone as old as me,” exclaimed Ginpachi Sensei, smiling at the student before he ducked back below the desk. Hijikata was thankful that the teacher was too preoccupied to see the distress on his face.

When Hijikata walked towards the desk, he peered down at Ginpachi Sensei who was on his hands and knees on the floor. His ass was arched up and Hijikata couldn’t help but glance at it; it looked especially plump today in those khaki dress pants. Hijikata had always loved this pair of pants that the teacher owned. Shit, Hijikata needed to focus.

“What are you doing, Ginpachi Sensei?” Hijikata asked, propping himself up on the desk to get a clearer view of the struggling male. He was relieved his voice didn’t waver at all - he can do this.

The teacher had an arm stretched out underneath the heater that was built below the window. “I dropped something important and it slid right underneath this useless thing,” Ginpachi Sensei grunted. 

The sounds of birds chirping and students’ laughter from outside filled the void of quietness in the shared air. Beams of sunlight streamed in through the rectangular window which was slightly opened - Hijikata shivered as a light breeze blew past him. The natural light laid across the teacher’s muscular arched back that Hijikata couldn’t tear his gaze from, intently watching every slight movement of his back muscles as he continued to search. Despite the inner turmoil Hijikata was facing, simply being by the other’s side brought a strange sense of calmness to his body. He quietly chuckled to himself over his bizarre behaviour. 

However, Hijikata’s peace was shattered from the sudden outburst that came from the teacher. 

“Finally!” 

Ginpachi Sensei sprang up holding a photograph, face full of accomplishment before his back made an audible cracking noise. He winced and brought a hand behind to rub his back. Hijikata barked out a laugh at the sudden change of the other’s mood.

“Quit laughing, will ya? Shit, Sensei really is getting old,” Ginpachi Sensei scolded, sitting down on the swivel chair tucked into his desk. He let out a long sigh while Hijiikata’s laughter died down. 

“You’re not old to me Sensei,” Hijikata stated, quickly diverting his eyes to gawk at his calloused hands when the other male opened an eye to peek over at him. Hijikata’s nervousness came back at full swing, he felt sweat building on his forehead. 

“Um, what were you looking for anyway?” asked the student in an attempt to change the topic. 

Ginpachi Sensei hummed. “It’s an old photo of me and my high school friends. Takasugi found it when he was cleaning out his desk earlier today and thought I’ll appreciate it more.” 

“Takasugi? Who’s that?”

The teacher snickered, “Oh right, you kids wouldn’t know his actual name. He’s the school nurse who scares you.”

“Hey! I’m not scared-” Hijikata abruptly stopped himself from continuing his tantrum when he turned around and saw the photograph the teacher held out. It featured four teenagers in their school uniforms sitting in front of a lion stone statue. To the very left, there was a male who had extremely shaggy hair sporting a wild grin and these tacky circular sunglasses on. Their arm was wrapped around a long-haired male who unfortunately had their eyes closed in this. Next to them was someone who Hijikata assumed was a young Takasugi since he still looked the same as he does now, he was just missing his eyepatch. There was a stiff smile on his face. 

But Hijikata did not care for any of these people except for the last teenager. A certain perm head stared straight into the camera, as if they were staring right into Hijikata’s eyes instead. They still had their unique dead fish eye look but instead of their typical bored expression, their lips were stretched into a smug smirk. Hijikata then noticed Ginpachi Sensei’s hands behind Takasugi’s head to give him bunny ears. Hijikata snickered; no wonder the perm head looked so satisfied with himself. 

But his amused attitude promptly dissipated when his thoughts shifted to the idea of an alternate timeline - what would have happened if Hijikata was born in the same era as Ginpachi Sensei? Would teenager Ginpachi Sensei and him have gotten along? Would Hijikata have been given a proper chance to court the male instead of pathetically admiring him from afar? 

While Hijikata began to conjure a fantasy of the two together, his thoughts were interrupted by a teasing voice.

“You’ve been staring for quite a while, Hijikata. Like what you see?” Ginpachi Sensei propped his head with his hand, slightly tilting it to the side as he stared up at Hijikata. His glasses slid down his nose but there was no attempt at pushing it back up. The air stilled the longer Hijikata took to respond, but it was difficult when he was enraptured by the beautiful face gazing up at him.

His small, teasing smile transformed into a full-blown complacent smirk when Hijikata sputtered, “What no! I was just wondering about yours and the nurse’s relationship.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“Mhm, sure,” Ginpachi Sensei hummed. He abruptly got up from his chair and walked towards his cabinet files, opening up a drawer and rummaging through it. The teacher’s back was faced away from Hijikata when he asked, “So, what can I do for you, Hijiikata?” When Hijikata didn’t respond, Ginpachi Sensei continued, “Are you gonna explain why you avoided me this past week? You know, it was a bit strange suddenly not seeing you when you decided to pester me at every free moment of the day three years ago,” Ginpachi Sensei muttered, slightly tilting his head to peer at the muted Hijikata. “That’s my problem though, I guess I’ll have to get used to it once you graduate,” he sighed, turning his focus back on shuffling through the cabinet. 

Hijikata’s head was hung low - he was extremely anxious about this inevitable conversation. He gave his pained face a quick rub and opened his mouth to speak. “I-” his voice cracked. What an absolutely horrid time for that to happen. Clearing his throat, Hijikata tried once more.

“I saw you last week… with the nurse after school…” Hijikata trailed off. He wasn’t sure what more he should say. The raven-haired male instantly felt the air tense the moment those words left his dry mouth, but he was too afraid to look at Ginpachi Sensei. 

“Ah…”

A few silent seconds passed before Hijikata heard the cabinet file shut and footsteps that got louder with each step. Hijikata still had his head down. Maybe if he kept his head lowered, the teacher would leave him alone.

All of a sudden, a laptop bag was thrown onto the floor in front of Hijikata. The male jumped up at the unexpected noise, looking up to see the teacher lower his knees on top of the bag. 

Hijikata quickly sprang up from his seat on the desk, panicky stammering, “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell anyone about it. I just thought I should tell-” Hijikata instantly fell silent when the warmth of two large hands was placed onto his thighs. Ginpachi Sensei finally looked up at the student and Hijikata closed his agape mouth. He held his breath as their hands travelled up to his belt.

“What are you-”

A pleased grin was plastered on the teacher’s face, which he then winked at Hijikata. “Our little secret, yea?”

Without another second wasted, Ginpachi Sensei unbuckled Hijikata’s pants, pulling down his black boxers along with his pants. Hijikata’s cock sprung free, almost hitting the teacher in the face. The raven-haired male’s whole body flushed at the sight of Ginpachi Sensei’s face centimeters away from his cock. 

“Wow, someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Ginpachi Sensei gleamed up at a flustered Hijikata. He wrapped a hand around the shaft and tugged it a few times to get it hard.

“Sensei, you don’t have to-”

“Think of this as a little thank you for keeping all my dirty little secrets to yourself all these years,” the teacher said before promptly taking Hijikata’s whole cock in his mouth.

Hijikata immediately felt his senses overwhelmed; he squeezed his eyes shut as the wet warmth covered his hardening cock in an attempt to help him not shoot his load instantly. But with his eyes closed, it heightened his other senses; the obscene sucking noises and the touches of Ginpachi Sensei’s tongue swirling his head were already driving Hijikata to the edge. Plus, it didn’t help that the teacher had sprayed too much of his cologne today, having Hijikata feeling intoxicated on the scent of mint and lavender. 

A hand moved along his shaft to touch the places the teacher’s mouth couldn’t. Low grunts escaped the trembling teenager which he brought his hand up to muffle his moans. He needed to commit the feeling of the other’s hot and wet mouth and the sight of them sucking away on his large dick to memory.

But Hijikata regretted peeking open an eye - the sight of a lustful Ginpachi Sensei going down on him almost made him cum right on the spot, but luckily the teacher noticed his stiffness and gripped his cock so he’ll be unable to (Hijikata would never live the embarrassment down). Removing his wet mouth with an audible pop, Ginpachi Sensei stared up at Hijikata. “Not so fast, kiddo,” the teacher panted out before wiping his saliva from the corner of his mouth and giving the other a shit-eating grin. “Seriously, it’s only been five minutes and you’re already gonna cum? _Fufufu_ , how are you going to satisfy your partners with that?”

Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows at the teacher’s snide remarks. It’s only because it’s him that Hijikata was so eager, but that’s too embarrassing to admit so he stayed quiet. He’s thankful however that Ginpachi Sensei had abruptly stopped, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and Hijikata didn’t think he'd be able to continue living if it only lasted for a few minutes. 

A soft tap on his hand that was gripping the table broke Hijikata out of his thoughts. The other’s hand took hold of Hijikata’s hand and placed it gently on top of their head. Their hair was unexpectedly very fluffy. Hijikata glanced down at the male who stared back with an indescribable expression. 

“You can be rough with me if you want,” Ginpachi Sensei nonchalantly said, pausing to take a hold of Hijikata’s cock once more. 

“Just… don’t be scared, please?” 

For the three years Hijikata had known Ginpachi Sensei, the teenager had never heard the other’s voice sound as vulnerable as it did just then. Before Hijikata can reaffirm the teacher’s worries as nothing but just worries, he deepthroated Hijikata. 

Or at least he tried to. 

Hijikata’s grip tightened on his wavy hair as he heard muffled choking noises from below him, but the other didn’t stop, continuing to put more of Hijikata’s throbbing cock in his mouth. After the initial sensation, Hijikata opened his eyes to be met with a teary-eyed Ginpachi Sensei.

He hated that expression.

Hijikata harshly tugged Ginpachi Sensei off of him and held his head in a position where he had to stare up into Hijikata’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to force yourself, Ginpachi Sensei.”

“That’s not-“

“My, what a sight to behold.”

A third voice rang through the room. Both of their heads whipped around to see Takasugi leaning on the doorframe sporting an amused look on his face. Hijikata absolutely had no idea how long he'd been standing by the entrance watching the two. With Hijikata’s free hand, he swiftly pulled up his boxers to hide his exposed boner from the stranger.

Pushing his round glasses back up, Ginpachi Sensei grunted, “He saw us last week, Takasugi. I’m just doing him a favour.”

Takasugi hummed, a devilish smile on his face. “‘Doing him a favour’ you say? Or are you doing yourself one?”

With a grimace, Ginpachi Sensei shifted away from Hijikata. “Bastard what-“

“I’ve seen how you’ve been staring at and talking about this kid for quite some time now,” Takasugi interjected. The office door closed, followed by the sound of the doorknob lock clicking. He stepped towards the pair of males, but his emerald eye was solely focused on the kneeling teacher. “I always knew you were a whore, but this is a new low for you,” scoffed the nurse. 

Hijikata tensed up at the accusation, accidentally tightening his grip that was still on Ginpachi Sensei’s head. He didn’t hear the quiet ‘ow’ that came from the teacher as Takasugi towered over Ginpachi Sensei with a blank look. The two stared at one another - Hijikata sensed he was completely forgotten by the two, but he would never admit how hurt he felt. Ginpachi Sensei scoffed at him and started to get up from the floor. 

“Ginpachi.”

The two stilled for a moment, allowing Takasugi time to place his hand on top of Hijikata’s that was holding Ginpachi Sensei’s head. Hijikata looked up at Takasugi but his attention was still preoccupied with the other male. The weight of their hands prevented Ginpachi Sensei from rising off his knees. A wicked smile spread across Takasugi’s face.

“I know you want this,” Takasugi sneered, forcibly shoving the teacher’s face into Hijikata’s crotch. The sudden feeling of something wet and warm mouthing at Hijikata’s covered cock caused the shocked teenager to flinch while the teacher’s cry was hastily muffled. The jab of the other’s nose into Hijikata’s skin caused him to open his eyes, staring down at a pleading Ginpachi Sensei. 

Despite the lewd predicament he was in, Hijikata only felt anger. His free hand took a tight hold onto Takasugi’s wrist and pulled the two away from himself. An audible gasp left Ginpachi Sensei’s lips as fresh oxygen hit his lungs. 

“Hey bastard, what do you think you’re doing to Ginpachi Sensei?” Hijikata growled. 

Takasugi finally tore his gaze away from the teacher, looking up at the enraged teenager. Hijikata tightened his grasp. The two stayed silent as they gave one another death glares, the only noise playing in their space coming from the teacher’s panting. 

Just then, the nurse gave Hijikata a smug smirk, tearing his arm away to squat behind the teacher and hooking his chin into the other’s clavicle.

“Hijikata, can’t you see how badly he wants this?” Takasugi purred. He nudged Ginpachi Sensei’s legs open to reveal an erection that was restricted by their confining dress pants. The two males’ eyes bulged out the sight; Ginpachi Sensei quickly tried to close his legs but Takasugi had already shoved a knee in between to prevent that. He quietly snickered into the other’s ear, earning a loud gasp from them. 

“Takasugi can you fu—mmph!” 

Ginpachi Sensei had turned his head to yell at the nurse but was instead met with a pair of eager lips. His eyes widened even more and attempted to pull away but a hand wrapped around his head to lock him in place. The nurse bit Ginpachi Sensei’s bottom lip which earned his tongue access to the other’s mouth when they gasped at the pain. 

Hijikata noticed how the teacher was slowly losing himself to Takasugi’s touches; Ginpachi Sensei arched his back to rub his ass against the other’s groin as their tongues continued to slide against each other. The obscene scene Hijikata was witnessing along with the breathy moans that came from the teacher went straight to his cock, quickly getting hard once more. 

But the raven-haired male felt out of place as he continued watching them kiss - should he just leave and pretend this never happened? As Hijikata contemplated his options to distract himself from his growing lower half, Takasugi peeked over at him and smirked into his kiss. Pulling the other’s head away, Takasugi aggressively tugged their hair to force the teacher to look up at the surprised teenager. 

“So, where were we? Don’t let me interrupt you two,” murmured Takasugi, planting kisses and gingerly sucking on them alongside Ginpachi Sensei’s neck up until he reached the other’s earlobe to nibble on.

Ginpachi Sensei’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was wide open to try to make up for the lack of oxygen. A dribble of saliva from their intense kiss continued its path down the teacher’s chin as he continued to pant. Hijikata’s eyes traveled down to watch the rise and fall of Ginpachi Sensei’s muscular chest. Hijikata felt mesmerized. 

A moan of pleasure broke Hijikata out of his trance. Takasugi blew cool air against the wet earlobe as his hand snaked over the other’s trousers to give their erection a touch. When Hijikata glanced back to their face, it featured an implored look as if they were waiting for Hijikata’s answer.

Hijikata gulped. Kneeling down in front of the teacher, he cupped their head between his hands and wiped away the drool with his thumb. The two gazed into one another’s eyes and Hijikata felt breathless - the male in front of him was heart-stopping. Licking his lips, Hijikata closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head until his lips were lightly grazing the other’s own pair. The soft touch of Ginpachi Sensei’s full lips on his own sent Hijikata over the moon; the touch was absolutely heavenly, nothing like he had ever experienced before. However, the fleeting feeling was gone as Ginpachi Sensei impatiently leaned closer, pressing his lips eagerly onto Hijikata’s. 

As Ginpachi Sensei’s own hands shot up to hold Hijikata closer, he gasped into the kiss when he felt something nudging him from behind. Ginpachi Sensei broke away from the kiss as the nurse grabbed his waist and pulled it close to his growing bulge, grinding it against the cleft of his ass cheeks. His head fell into the crook of Hijikata’s neck, and the horny teenager felt every breath of the teacher’s against his skin as they quietly moaned at Takasugi’s handling.

“Ginpachi, why don’t you go and finish what you started?” breathed Takasugi. He pushed against Ginpachi Sensei which caused him to groan straight into Hijikata’s ear.

“Fuck off Takasugi. What do you think you’re doing?” Ginpachi Sensei snapped, whipping his head to look at the aroused nurse. 

Takasugi chuckled at his response. “Act like you hate this all you want Gintoki, but your body is the only honest thing about you,” he purred, leaning over their arched back and whispering into their ear. One hand lightly danced down their back, sending a shiver down their spine, and snaked into the teacher’s dress pants as the other grabbed Hijikata’s hand to place it on top of the other’s head. Takasugi gave the teenager a warm and innocent smile before slamming against Ginpachi Sensei, sending his face deep into Hijikata’s crotch.

“Let’s give this another go, shall we?” Takasugi hummed. 

Hijikata grunted, pulling the other’s face away and running his fingers through the fluffy wavy hair - he wanted to admire the other’s beauty for a bit longer. Ginpachi Sensei looked stunned for a moment before snorting and shaking his head. “This is fucking ridiculous,” he sarcastically chuckled under his breath. Comfortably getting on all fours, he looked up at Hijikata with a flirty smirk. “Third time’s the charm, right Hijikata?”

The teenager tightened his grip in response and the two other males let out a soft breath. Ginpachi Sensei bit the boxer waistband and tugged it down to Hijikata’s knees, revealing an arched cock standing tall. The teacher hungrily licked his plump lips and dove in to taste the cock once again. Licking a long strip from the balls to the head of the cock, Ginpachi Sensei dribbled out some saliva on the reddened head and spread it along their long shaft, pumping up and down until the cock was glistening in wetness. He continued to pump the shaft as he moved onto the tip of the cock and swirled his tongue around it. Hijikata’s large cock felt heavy in his mouth, but that didn’t bother the teacher whatsoever. 

“Sensei…” Hijikata groaned, tightening his grip on the other’s head. Never in a million years would the teenager have thought he would have the real Ginpachi Sensei moaning around his cock, and especially not with another male unbuckling the teacher’s trousers to press a finger pad against their hole. 

Ginpachi Sensei was always good at multitasking, so it was no problem for the teacher to continue licking along Hijikata’s shaft as his insides were intruded with two fingers, scissoring him open. He lewdly moaned when Takasugi curled his two fingers into his walls. A hand from the male behind the teacher reached underneath him to unbutton his shirt, exposing his flushed chest to the cool atmosphere. The same hand then slid along Ginpachi Sensei’s chest, rubbing over and digging into one of their hardening nipples. 

It only became a problem when a tongue was added to the equation. 

“Fu-fuck!” Ginpachi Sensei moaned, Hijikata’s cock slipping out of his mouth as he arched his back into Takasugi’s touch. Retracting his hand and removing his fingers to spread the teacher’s cheeks farther apart, the nurse flattened his tongue, licking over Ginpachi Sensei’s puckered hole. The other’s body was shaking as he darted his tongue in and out a few times before abruptly sinking his teeth into one of their ass cheeks. He hooked his thumb to fill their hole, feeling the teacher spasm underneath him as he continued to suck on the ivory skin, effectively leaving his mark on them. He gave the bruising spot a final kiss and pulled out his thumb to back away and admire his results. 

“Ginpachi, how badly do you want this?” The nurse growled, tapping his boner against their hole. “ _Fuck_ , if you can only see what I see”—he chuckled, wiping the drool from his chin—“your hole twitching as if it were begging to be filled with my cock.”

Hijikata felt his face rise a few degrees at Takasugi’s obscene words and actions but his attention was quickly drawn to his neglected erection when a cool breeze blew past the wet body part, shivering into itself. He stared back at the teacher whose glasses had completely slid off and their body sunken onto the floor except for his raised ass grinding against the other male. Or attempting to - Takasugi grounded Ginpachi Sensei’s hips to prevent them from sucking in his tip.

Ginpachi Sensei heavily panted against the floor, angling his head back to yell, “If you know then just do it already, Takasugi''. As one of Ginpachi Sensei’s hands reached down to pleasure his own aching cock, it got intercepted by Takasugi who bent the supple skin behind their back. 

“Fuck off— _nngh!_ ” The teacher cried out as Takasugi took him to the hilt in one single thrust. Takasugi stayed still, allowing Ginpachi Sensei to get used to the feeling. 

“Ginpachi, you’re so good.”

Hijikata felt a sudden rush of possessiveness take over his body; he wouldn’t allow himself to sit back any longer. 

“Ginpachi Sensei, focus on me,” Hijikata growled, tugging their hair forcefully to get them looking up at the student. A few seconds passed before they raised themselves off from the floor and back onto their hands and knees. Hijikata grabbed his cock and tapped the tip against the other’s bottom lip, spreading precum across their lips. 

Ginpachi Sensei jeered, “Don’t get cocky kid. This is a favour, remember?” As he nursed on the leaking tip. 

“Takasugi’s right, the only honest thing about you is your body.”

And with that, Hijikata shoved Ginpachi Sensei’s head to the base of his cock. Their muffled choking noises were amplified when Takasugi pulled back and harshly slammed against Ginpachi Sensei, sending the teacher deeper into Hijikata’s crotch. A slight tickle sent shivers down Ginpachi Sensei’s body as his nose was pressed against the other’s pubes. 

Both hollowed out with only their tips resting inside their respective holes. For a moment, Ginpachi Sensei was going to yell at the two for too much foreplay when all of a sudden, the two males thrusted into him, completely filling him up. 

“You’re so tight Ginpachi.”

“Shit, Sensei, your mouth is amazing.”

These praises were entirely ignored by the male as he felt his mind and body melt away from the cocks throbbing inside him, pushing and pulling his body across the floor with their synchronized movements. He was lightheaded; the lack of oxygen entering his body had the wavy-haired seeing white as he came onto the floor. His entire body stiffened and his eyes rolled back. 

Hijikata soon followed suit, shooting his load down the other’s throat. A single, harsh tug on his hair was the only hint given that Hijikata was going to climax. This startled the dazed male awake. He made a choking sound but nonetheless, swallowed Hijikata’s cum down. It tasted extremely bitter. A string of cum kept the two connected when Hijikata reluctantly pulled out from Ginpachi Sensei’s mouth.

Takasugi was the last to finish. Each thrust hit against Ginpachi Sensei’s prostate, drawing out these high-pitched and breathy moans from the teacher. They were Takasugi’s favourite. Pounding into the teacher’s sinful hole, his grip on their arm and hips tightened as he neared his orgasm. Like always, Takasugi began chanting the other’s name under his breath when he was close and like always, Ginpachi Sensei tightened upon hearing those prayer-like sounds. He spilled himself inside Ginpachi Sensei’s greedy hole, smiling to himself at the feeling of his cum leaking out. 

Takasugi let go of his grasp on the teacher’s body and they instantly plopped against the cum-stained ground.

“Fuck you guys. Gin-san is getting old, I can’t be doing that stuff anymore,” he mumbled into the floor. Post-nut clarity had the teacher feeling too embarrassed to raise his head and acknowledge the two males. Takasugi let out a hearty laugh and sat with his legs wide open and pulled the teacher’s torso to lay against his chest. Their body slotted perfectly with Takasugi’s. The teacher grumbled as Takasugi hugged their muscular body tight, snuggling into the crook of their neck. 

“How was that Ginpachi? Just like you imagined?” Takasugi asked, tone full of pure curiosity. He gingerly kissed along their neck to their shoulders as he felt a heavy sigh leave their body. 

Picking a booger and flicking it to the side, the teacher responded, “Well, first off, you weren’t in any of the scenarios. So no, not really”. The nurse simply let out another laugh and squeezed Ginpachi Sensei tighter to nuzzle their nose against the other’s ivory skin. The two closed their eyes and basked in the warmth from the sunlight, their heavy breaths slowly evening out.

But that left Hijikata staring at this overly sweet domestic scene. He was dumbfounded - just mere moments ago they were having an intense threesome and now the two were acting like household cats? Were they going to just ignore the cum spilling out of Ginpachi Sensei’s asshole? 

The sound of the school bell rang, alerting the three men that the third period had started. _Shit_. Hijikata had to go back to class. He didn’t have time to mull over everything that had occurred - he’ll just do so in class. The sounds of Hijikata shuffling caught Takasugi’s attention, perking up to see Hijikata standing up. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Takasugi questioned, raising a brow at Hijikata rolling his eyes. 

Hijikata scoffed, “I have to go back to class. Don’t you have sick people to take care of?”

Takasugi chuckled at Hijikata’s quip. Squeezing the male awake, Ginpachi Sensei jolted up. 

Ginpachi Sensei fussed, “Fuck, that one hurt Takasugi,” rolling his neck to crack it.

Takasugi ignored his complaints. “Didn’t you hear what your precious Sensei said? He wasn’t satisfied and he needs your help to do so, Hijikata,” he teased, a familiar wicked smile spreading across his face. Spreading apart the teacher’s legs, Takasugi purred, “Look Hijikata. It’s twitching in anticipation to be filled by you” and pointed to his pink, puckering hole. He wiped some of the dribbled cum into the cum that was splayed across Ginpachi Sensei’s abdomen. He coated his palm with the mixture.

The teacher choked. “Bastard what are you saying?! Didn’t you hear him say he has to go back to class?” Ginpachi Sensei squeaked, his face rapidly turning into shades of various red hues. He turned around to push away Takasugi but that only caused him to be hugged tighter, a snicker ringing into his reddening ear. 

A quiet voice interrupted the two’s bickering. 

“Can I?”

Ginpachi Sensei whipped around and saw an equally red-faced Hijikata staring intently at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Hijikata’s beautiful blue eyes bore into his eyes.

All Ginpachi Sensei could do was nod as a confirmation. His eyes shot wide open when Takasugi’s hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping it alive. He spread the cum mixture along the teacher’s shaft to substitute as lube. 

“Let me take care of you this time, Ginpachi,” Takasugi hummed, pressing featherlight kisses against their blemished neck. This surprised Hijikata - he never expected a gentle side to the scary-looking nurse. He brought a hand to his own dick and started to move up and down as he watched the sight in front of him. 

Ginpachi Sensei’s head lolled back onto Takasugi’s broad shoulder as the male continued to jerk him off. “Takasugi, wait, shit fuck… _Takasugi_ ,” Ginpachi Sensei whimpered, arm bending behind him to desperately cling onto Takasugi’s shoulder blade. The arm wrapped around his waist moved up to play with his chest. Giving his pecs a few squeezes, his hand traveled to pinch and pull a hardening nipple. Takasugi winced in pain as Ginpachi Sensei dug his blunt nails into their skin. The teacher had bit his lips in an attempt to silence his wanton moans but failed miserably when Takasugi thumbed over his slit. His wails could be heard from outside. He rutted against the other’s palm to create more friction but quickly realized the warmth retracted away. 

“I can’t have you coming from that, Ginpachi. You have someone waiting for you.” 

When Ginpachi Sensei looked forward, an eager yet hesitant Hijikata was kneeling before him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Ginpachi, shooting Hijikata a sleazy smile. 

“Just give me a minute, alright?” Hijikata barked out. He heard Takasugi quietly snicker. Nudging closer, he carefully probed the inside of Ginpachi Sensei’s weeping hole with one finger. Hijikata noticed the teacher’s body slightly shaking while he twisted the finger to feel around. Takasugi clicked his tongue when he saw Hijikata scooping out the cum he left inside Ginpachi Sensei. 

“You don’t like my little gift Hijikata?” Takasugi teased.

No response. 

Takasugi was getting annoyed at this point; what did Ginpachi even see in this cherry boy?

“You’re taking too long with this. No matter how many times you stretch him out and fuck him, Ginpachi will still be very tight,” Takasugi chimed. He then shoved a finger into Ginpachi Sensei’s hole as well. 

“Ahh, Ta-Takasugi!” The teacher lewdly moaned, his whole entire body shuddering at the sensation of two fingers opening him up. He placed his other free hand on Hijikata’s shoulder, crying out both their names as the two worked together to stretch him open. 

“You have to go back to class, Hijikata. So just… hurry.” 

Hijikata gulped. Lining up his cock with Ginpachi Sensei’s twitching hole, he inserted the tip. The heat of his insides was something that was out of this world. Hijikata stilled as the feeling of Ginpachi Sensei’s greedy hole stretched around his leaking head. He felt incredibly overwhelmed. The teacher’s legs wrapped around Hijikata’s hips and quickly nudged more of his throbbing cock inside. 

“Don’t you listen to your teachers? I said to hurry up,” Ginpachi Sensei quipped, grinding his ass against Hijikata’s groin. 

That made him lose control. He tightly gripped their hips and knew it was going to leave bruises tomorrow. Hijikata lifted the male up to slam against his aching hole in a single thrust. The air was knocked out of the teacher, but that didn’t stop the student. His conviction was thrown out the window when he started thrusting madly into the teacher’s heat. It was music to his ears whenever he hit that certain spot and Ginpachi Sensei lustfully moaned out his name. 

“Right there. Oh my God, fuck me _harder!_ _Hijikata!!”_

His arms circled around Hijikata and he sunk his teeth into their shoulder to muffle his loud whines. His eyes were squeezed shut, twisting Hijikata’s school uniform into his fist while the raven-haired male lost all composure. The squelching sounds coming from their bodies and the shameless mewls spilling out of his crush’s lips were going to be the death of Hijikata. 

He pulled Ginpachi Sensei’s head away from his shoulder and kissed him fiercely. Instead of the gentle kisses from before, these were extremely sloppy. His teeth knocked against the other’s but they didn’t care, soon interlocking tongues. He wanted to explore every nook and cranny of Ginpachi Sensei’s delectable mouth. A particular thrust broke their kiss as Ginpachi Sensei let out a long, high-pitched wail when Hijikata’s aching cock directly hit his prostate. 

“Hijikata, I’m gonna come. _Fuck_ … you feel so good, _Hijikata!_ ” 

Ginpachi Sensei’s tip was weeping with precum as each slam against his twitching hole bounced his cock against his abdomen. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as Hijikata continued his relentless thrusting. Hijikata pressed a firm kiss onto the other’s lips before grunting, “Then come for me.”

Ginpachi Sensei’s shaking body immediately stiffened. His cum shot all over between the two bodies with some landing on Hijikata’s face. But Hijikata paid no mind to the substance. He was close to climax as well. A few short, quick thrusts did absolute wonders for the teenager. He came inside the heat, staining Ginpachi Sensei’s walls with his hot load. Hijikata slumped against the desk behind him to rest his body. 

“I’ve never seen the stubborn bastard take orders like that from someone before.” 

Hijikata opened his eyes to see Takasugi hovering over the pair of males, smoking on a cigarette (when did he get that?). He was pumping his dick back and forth as he looked onwards to the disoriented male.

“Ginpachi, look at me.”

He looked up and saw a devilish expression on Takasugi’s face. The teacher opened his mouth to yell at the nurse but was abruptly stopped when Takasugi ejaculated all over his face. 

“There we go, now you look complete.”

Ginpachi Sensei quietly sat there for a moment, too stunned to say anything. But his shock quickly washed over. 

“Are you fucking serious, Takasugi?! You could have gotten that in my eye, asshole. Fucking hell, you’re such a dickhead.”

As Ginpachi Sensei continued to yell out profanities and call Takasugi obscene names, Hijikata fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and wordlessly handed it to him. He looked dumbfounded at the gesture, so Hijikata pointed to his facial. 

“It’s for—“

The teacher squeaked, “Yep, I got it! Thank you!” He snatched the handkerchief and quickly wiped away any of Takasugi’s semen from his face. He shot Takasugi a dirty look but the other didn’t notice - or didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

Ginpachi Sensei let out a high-pitched screech. Both males whipped their heads and asked what happened to him.

“My clothes! They’re ruined!!” He sobbed, pulling away his sticky and cum-stained clothes from his body. He looked over at the clean and fully clothed males and felt immense rage. 

“ _HUUH?_ What’s with this scenery? Why was I the only naked one?? How did you guys manage not to get any of the stuff on your clothes, this isn’t fair! I’m never doing this ever again, screw you guys!!” 

Takasugi let out a long groan as Ginpachi Sensei continued his ramble. Taking out the cigarette from his mouth, he placed it into the teacher’s mouth instead. 

“You always have a spare pair of clothing in your room for when we do it in school, so stop complaining. If it bothers you so much, I’ll pay for dry cleaning, alright? If that’ll get you to shut up…”

The teacher quieted down, but not without a few jabs directed at the nurse. He sucked on the cigarette a few more times before finally directing his attention towards Hijikata, prepared to talk about this whole ordeal. But Hijikata already knew what he wanted to say.

Grabbing the cigarette rested between the teacher’s lips, Hijikata placed it in his mouth and took a long drag. 

“So… our little secret, yea?”

Ginpachi Sensei’s eyes widened before he let out a small chuckle.

“Yea… yea, our little secret.”

The two kissed to seal their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> “So… what happens now?” Hijikata asked, inhaling on the cigarette.
> 
> “Well… you still have class to attend”—Ginpachi Sensei scolded before turning to face Takasugi—“and you… you go heal a kid or something.”
> 
> “What are you talking about? I’m healing one right now,” Takasugi hummed, kissing the top of Ginpachi Sensei’s head. 
> 
> “Stop being so sappy.”
> 
> “Can’t help it. I have to relive our teenage years now that you picked up this little punk.”
> 
> “You’re calling me ‘little’? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror before?”
> 
> Ginpachi Sensei snorted, which received him a swift punch to the stomach. Shit, this was gonna be a long journey.
> 
> \--------
> 
> haha...yea.. n e ways !
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed this i hope the smut was good bc i wrote it in like a blind horniness state and now im too tired and embarrassed to reread through it ffdsjfs srry if reading ginpachi sensei got annoying ik i got annoyed writing it but it felt weird dropping the sensei part hhhh ;u; 
> 
> i dont have much else to say soo kudos and comments are always appreicated !! thank u i hope u guys liked this !!


End file.
